Angel of Death
by Sends
Summary: Hidup adalah sebuah teka-teki yang sulit untuk di mengerti. Dapatkan cinta meluruskan semua lika-liku hidup tersebut? Special Fic for Reiyana. Kuroro X Neon


Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Angel of Death

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Hidup itu tidak selamanya indah. Terkadang kau harus melewati banyak jalan yang tidak rata, bahkan jalan-jalan yang berlubang. Hidup tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Kadang kala kau hanya bisa menangis dan meratap. Hidup itu penuh dengan pencobaan. Kalau kau lemah, kau akan kalah. Kalau kau kuat, semua orang bisa tunduk kepadamu. Tapi, apakah kekuatan bisa selamanya menjadi penopang? Bukankah manusia di lahirkan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain? Bahkan Adam dan Hawapun di ciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya gadis itu yang mengalami semua kepahitan hidup ini? Tidak bisakah ia merasakan setitik kemanisan hidup? Mungkin, burung-burung di udara bahkan lebih bahagia ketimbang dirinya.

Angin berhembus memainkan rambut panjang gadis itu. Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk merapikan rambutnya kemudian menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Kini, gadis itu berdiri di atap sekolah. Sendirian. Gadis itu memandang kebawah. Ia melihat taman sekolah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Baru pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat taman sekolah dari tempat tinggi, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya. Ia ketakutan melihat taman itu. Gadis itu mendekap dengan kuat sebuah kalung berwarna silver di depan dadanya.

Hidup memang sulit. Takdir itu memang kejam. Tapi, hidup adalah anugerah Yang Maha Kuasa yang patut kita pertanggung jawabkan. Pantaskah manusia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri? Dosakah ia bila ia melakukannya? Kalau memang benar, sebesar apa dosa yang akan ia pikul?

Gadis itu sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat. Ia menutup matanya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah. Setelah ini, dia tidak akan merasakan semua kepahitan hidup bukan? Apa dia akan bahagia sekarang? Tentu saja! Kini, dia bisa bebas dari tubuh yang fana ini. Menjalani hidup baru yang jauh dari penderitaan. Tapi, mungkin itu hanyalah pikiran beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku," Kata gadis berambut pink itu setengah memohon.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!" Balas pemuda itu dengan berteriak. Untung saja jam istirahat sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mencelakakan siapapun. Pantas saja dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun ketika ia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas atap tersebut. Gadis itu menimpa seorang pemuda sehingga ia tidak merasakan sakit. Kasihan pemuda itu. Apa dewa kematian belum ingin dia mengakhiri hidupnya? Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika mendengar rintihan keras sang pemuda.

"Biar aku bantu," Kata gadis itu iba. Dia memapah pemuda itu menuju UKS untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Gadis itu berharap, semoga saja luka yang di alami pemuda itu tidak parah.

-OoO-

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di atas atap sekolah. Ia menatap gadis berambut pink yang ada di sampingnya, "12 jahitan, retak di tulang lengan kiri, dan engsel kaki bermasalah. Kau harus menggenti kerugiannya!" Ketus pemuda itu.

"I-iya. Aku akan mengganti segala kerugianmu. Tapi, kumohon jangan penjarakan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakaimu. Tadi aku sudah memastikan kalau taman itu kosong, tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul. Jadinya, aku menimpamu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum merendahkan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Neon. Kalau begitu, namamu siapa?"

"Baiklah, Neon. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pesuruhku. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Tuan'."

Neon menggembungkan pipinya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Apa kau tidak memiliki nama, tuan? Aku mau memberikan nama untukmu, itupun kalau kau bersedia."

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat anak manusia dengan paras cantik seperti ini. Namun sayang, gadis ini terlalu polos. Tapi, tidak apalah kalau sesekali dia bermain dengan gadis polos seperti itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memerintahkan sang gadis untuk kembali kekelasnya, dan langsung saja gadis itu menuruti perintahnya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan!

Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya tiga kali. Tiba-tiba di tangannya sudah muncul tongkat yang berbentuk seperti garpu yang biasa di jumpai pada gambar iblis, namun berukuran lebih kecil. Pemuda itu menyentuhkan tongkat itu pada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Secara ajaib, luka-lukanya menjadi sembuh. Bahkan tulang-tulangnya yang retak sekalipun menjadi sembuh. Pemuda itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi kemudian tongkat itu menghilang. Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan perban-perban maupun plester luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya permainan ini akan menjadi sangat menarik," Kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa licik. "Gadis itu akan datang lagi."

Bunyi bel terdengar dengan nyaring. Pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah. Pemuda itu tersenyum licik kemudian menghitung mundur di dalam hati. Begitu ia mengatakan kata 'nol', pintu terbuka dan gadis bernama Neon itu muncul sambil membawa banyak makanan dan susu.

"Tuan, kau harus meminum banyak susu. Dengan begitu tulang-tulangmu yang retak bisa segera pulih. Aku juga membawa snack ikan, juga ada roti melon, donat mini, dan egg roll. Tuan bisa memakan semuanya sekaligus kalau tuan mau," Kata gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantong yang ia bawa. Gadis itu melihat sang pemuda mengambil susu coklat dan mulai meminumnya. Senyumnya mengembang.

'Gadis lugu,' kata pemuda itu dalam hati.

Pemuda itu melihat sang gadis mengeluarkan kotak makanan lain yang berisi berbagai makanan rumah yang tampak enak, "Hei, Neon. Makanan apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, tuan mau yang ini? Ini namanya Sushi, dan yang di sudut sini namanya onigiri. Kalau anda berkenan, anda boleh memiliki semuanya," Kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya kepada sang pemuda.

"Ya, aku mau yang itu. Bawa kemari!"

Gadis itu langsung memberikan bekalnya kepada si pemuda, dan mengambil roti melon sebagai pengganti bekalnya. Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis yang sedang menikmati roti melonnya.

"Hei Neon. Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan kondisi seperti ini! Ayo suapi aku!"

Seakan baru tersadar, gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil sumpit kemudian menyuapi pemuda asing yang ada di hadapannya. Neon tersenyum lembut ketika melihat pemuda itu makan dengan lahap, walaupun kekesalan yang sangat besar terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

'Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi,' Batin pemuda itu. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendengar pengumuman bahwa semua murid di pulangkan karena akan di adakan rapat guru.

"Kebetulan sekali bukan?" Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, "Sekarang, kau harus membereskan semua ini kemudian mengantarku pulang."

-OoO-

"Jadi, kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Neon. Gadis itu memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu. Harus ia akui, apartemen ini cukup rapi.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kau harus merapikan apartemen ini dua hari sekali. Membuatkan bekal untukku, menemaniku berbelanja, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Baik, tuan."

"Kuroro. Itu namaku, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu sekarang."

"Baik, tuan Kuroro."

Kuroro hanya bisa menepuk dahinya pelan. Apa gadis ini benar-benar seorang manusia? Dia terlalu polos sebagai seorang gadis, dan terlalu lugu sebagai seorang anak SMA! Apa anak seperti ini bisa bertahan hidup di dunia seperti ini? Anak yang luar biasa.

"Kuroro, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, kau harus menemaniku ke taman bermain," Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Ia memasuki kamarnya untuk beberapa saat kemudian keluar dengan membawa pakaian untuk Neon.

"Wah, dress yang manis sekali. Apa kau punya adik perempuan? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya Kuroro?" Tanya gadis itu polos. Kuroro jadi bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Haruskah ia berkata jujur kalau ia mendapatkan pakaian itu hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya? Ah, itu sangat tidak masuk akal bagi dunia ini.

"Ah, aku menemukannya di apartemen ini ketika aku baru membelinya. Kau pakai saja," Kata Kuroro. Ia kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kuroro, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Neon dari arah luar.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dari luar, Neon bisa mencium aroma maskulin khas laki-laki. Tidak lama kemudian, Kuroro keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroro memperhatikan gadis polos itu. Wajahnya cukup cantik. Bagi Kuroro, kepolosannya itu menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri. Lamunan Kuroro buyar ketika ia menyadari gadis itu menatapnya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Kuroro?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau bisa mencoba untuk bunuh diri pagi tadi," Jawab Kuroro sedikit ragu, Untung saja dia bisa memberikan jawaban yang cukup baik.

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Apa tuan ingin aku menceritakannya?" Tanya gadis itu polos. Tatapan matanya benar-benar penuh dengan ketulusan.

Kuroro mengangguk, "Ya, kalau itu tidak memberatkanmu."

Neon tersenyum kemudian memulai kisahnya,"Ini terjadis sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Ketika sahabatku meninggal, namanya Kurapika. Waktu itu, kami sedang bermain di atas atap rumahku, dan kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi. Kakinya tersandung dan ia akhirnya ia terjatuh. Setelah koma selama tiga minggu, dia meninggal. Aku sangat menyesali semua itu."

Kuroro mengerutkan keningnya, "Itu semua bukan salahmu, kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah? Kalau memang ajal belum datang, dia masih bisa selamat, sama sepertimu."

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi rasa bersalah itu tidak dapat hilang begitu saja. Aku membunuh sahabatku. Andai saja aku tidak mengajaknya bermain di sana, dia tidak akan meninggal," Kata Neon lirih. Kuroro dapat melihat kesedihan itu di wajah Neon.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Hari ini kau harus bersenang-senang, untuk merayakan hari di mana kau sudah selamat dari maut."

Neon menatap Kuroro kemudian tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih Kuroro."

-OoO-

"Lihat wajah bodohmu itu, Neon!" Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa keras. Dia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Neon yang ketakutan menaiki roller coaster.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Hanya sedikit polos," Bantah Neon.

"Sedikit? Ah, terserah kau sajalah. Di mana-mana bodoh dan polos bedanya tipis," Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya menggoda gadis polos di sampingnya. "Kau mau boneka itu?"

Neon mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian mencoba untuk memenangkan permainan lempar bola untuk mendapatkan boneka tersebut. Sayang sekali, tiap lemparan mereka tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Kuroro berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu juga, gelas-gelas yang menjadi target mereka berjatuhan. Neon memperhatikan wajah Kuroro yang begitu bahagia karena berhasil menjatuhkan gelas-gelas tersebut. Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya itu terlihat tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro," Kata Neon. Ia memeluk boneka panda besar yang di menangkan oleh Kuroro untuknya. "Aku akan menyimpan boneka besar ini di apartemenmu. Kau tahu? Apartemenmu sangat suram. Tapi tenang saja, panda ini akan menghiasi ruang tamumu."

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, "Ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin melihat pertunjukan kembang api. Tidak lama, mungkin akan di mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar, Kuroro?" Pinta Neon.

"Ya, dengan satu syarat kau akan pulang setelah itu."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bukit. Neon segera mengambil tempat duduk di sudut kiri bangku tersebut dan memberi kode singkat agar Kuroro mau duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di situ. Terlalu rendah, nanti kembang apinya tidak terlihat dengan jelas."

Neon mengerutkan keningnya, "Maafkan aku, Kuroro. Sudah tidak ada bangku lain lagi yang tersisa."

Tidak kehabisan akal, Kuroro kemudian menggendong Neon dan mendudukkan gadis itu di atas pohon yang memiliki cabang yang cukup kuat. Gadis itu menatap takjub sang pemuda. Apa pemuda ini benar-benar seorang manusia? Rasanya dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Wajah tampan, fisiknya kuat, dan lagi otaknya cerdas. Benar-benar sosok pria idaman.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan membeli minuman. Aku akan kembali sebelum kembang apinya mulai," Kata Kuroro. Pemuda itu melompat turun dari pohon kemudian berlari meninggalkan Neon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroro kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin. Neon tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Hanya saja dia sedikit kebingungan saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Kuroro. Dia tampak sedih, dan tertekan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ini, minumlah. Aku kembali tepat pada waktunya, bukan?" Kata Kuroro. Ketika Kuroro duduk di samping Neon, terdengar suara ledakan-ledakan kembang api.

Kuroro menatap kosong kembang api tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh sial! Andai pemuda itu tidak melihat ekspresi bahagia gadis pink tersebut, pemuda itu mungkin saja sudah memporak-porandakan taman bermain itu.

Flashback:

Kuroro berlari cepat hendak membeli minuman. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu tampak familier dan sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia yakin bahwa ia mengenal wanita itu.

"Kuroro, pulanglah," Kata wanita itu sambil menatap lurus Kuroro.

"Tidak! Katakan pada ayahku sekarang. Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang. Aku senang hidup di sini. Tidak ada salahnya aku tinggal di dunia ini," Bentak Kuroro. Ia menatap tajam wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Ayahmu ingin kau pulang sekarang. Ada apa denganmu, nak? Apa kau berubah seperti ini karena gadis ini?" Tanya wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan foto Kuroro bersama Neon. Wanita itu merobek foto itu menjadi dua bagian kemudian membakar foto itu.

"Keparat kau, Pakunoda! Hentikan semua ini! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku pulang! Kau bukan ibuku, dan kau jangan berharap bisa menggantikan ibuku. Kalau kau tidak pergi dari hadapanku sekarang, kau akan merasakan akibatnya," Kata Kuroro dengan nada keras. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan wanita yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Tapi, jangan pernah berharap anak manusia itu bisa tenang di dekatmu," Kata wanita itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik kemudian menghilang.

End Flashback. . .

-OoO-

TING TONG

"Nggh. . ."

TING TONG

"Ah! Siapa yang datang di waktu seperti ini? Benar-benar merepotkan!" Kata Kuroro sambil mengucek matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Pemuda itu semakin kesal ketika ia membuka pintunya. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada sekotak donat tepat di depan pintunya. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya kemudian menunduk untuk mengambil donat tersebut. Kuroro membawa donat itu ke dapur dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

TING TONG

Sekali lagi, Kuroro mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berat untuk membuka pintu. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan orang ini. Sepertinya ia sedang di permainkan.

"Hai Kuroro," Sapa seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, "Maaf tadi aku harus kembali untuk mencari kunci mobilku. Aku menjatuhkannya."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Masuklah," Kata Kuroro mempersilahkan Neon untuk memasuki rumahnya, "Apa ibumu tidak pernah memberitahukan kepadamu kalau bertamu di pagi buta adalah suatu hal yang salah?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, dan menurutku bertamu pada jam sembilan pagi bukan hal yang salah."

Kuroro berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mulai memakan donat yang di bawa oleh Neon tadi. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memperhatikan sang gadis yang dengan cekatan membersihkan apartemennya. Berbagai pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Apa ancaman kemarin memang perlu ia pedulikan? Apa bahaya yang akan mengancam gadia polos ini? Kuroro mulai merasa khawatir.

"Neon, apa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh setelah kau pulang kemarin?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Neon balik. Tangannya masih bergerak membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan milik Kuroro.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau suatu hari nanti kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan salah, kau cukup memberitahukannya kepadaku."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kuroro. Kau sangat perhatian padaku. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Neon polos.

Wajah Kuroro memerah. Rasanya sekarang dia bukan lagi berperan sebagai orang yang akan mengerjai sang gadis. Keadaan sudah berbalik entah sejak kapan. Semakin ia dekat dengan gadis ini, semakin ia masuk dalam permainannya. "A-aku. . . Y-ya, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Aku menyuka-"

DEG!

Kuroro terkejut ketika melihat Neon pingsan. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan membaringkan gadis itu di sofa. Pemuda itu memandang kesekitarnya. Apartemennya sudah di penuhi dengan kabut asap hitam. Matanya membelalak sempurna ketika melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya muncul di balik asap itu. Tubuh Kuroro mulai gemetaran dan ia langsung tersungkur di hadapan pria itu.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari, ayahanda?" Kata Kuroro. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya saking hebatnya getaran itu.

"Jangan takut, anakku. Tidakkah kau mau memeluk ayahmu ini? Mendekatlah, nak."

Kuroro bergerak dengan perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Rasanya tidak pantas bagi dia untuk mendekat pada ayahnya. Namun ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk dapat menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Ia melangkah pelan kemudian menunduk tepat di depan kaki ayahnya.

BUAGH!

Kuroro merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada wajahnya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia melihat ayahnya berjalan kembali mendekati dirinya. Kuroro melihat tatapan mata ayahnya. Sama sekali tidak terdapat kebencian di dalamnya. Tapi, kenapa ayahnya tega melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Kenapa ayahnya tega menendangnya seperti sedang menendang binatang? Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang ketika melihat ayahnya menyentuh pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat suatu penglihatan. Ia melihat ayahnya bersama seorang wanita. Harus di akui oleh Kuroro, gadis itu sangat cantik. Kuroro masih belum bisa mengerti apa arti semuanya ini. Ia kemudian melihat kakeknya yang membentak ayahnya dengan keras. Kuroro sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kakeknya marah. Tidak sekalipun! Apa sebenarnya yang sudah di perbuat ayahnya? Seketika itu juga, penglihatan itu berakhir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ayah tunjukkan padaku tadi? Maafkan kelancanganku, ayah."

"Itu ibumu, ibu kandungmu," Kata ayah Kuroro dengan tenang. Kuroro membelalakkan matanya, "Kakekmu menentang keras hubungan kami karena ibumu adalah seorang manusia biasa, manusia tidak bisa bertahan seperti kita, Kuroro. Kau harus memikirkan semuanya itu."

Kuroro menatap sekelilingnya. Awan kabut itu perlahan-lahan mulai menipis. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dengan lebih jelas. "Ayah, apa yang terjadi dengan ibu sebenarnya? Apa kakek membunuhnya?"

"Tidak, Kuroro. Ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu, seperti yang biasa aku ceritakan padamu. Kalau kau sungguh mencintai manusia itu, sebaiknya kau meninggalkannya. Kecuali kalau kau mau membunuhnya pelan-pelan."

"Tidak ayah! Kita bisa mencari jalan keluar bukan?"

Kuroro menatap ayahnya. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan di mata ayahnya. "Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, ibumu masih akan tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang mungkin bisa membantumu."

"Siapa ayah?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Pakunoda."

Kuroro terbelalak. Apa maksud semua ini? "Jadi, ayah menikahinya karena itu? Karena ayah ingin membangkitkan ibu kembali?"

"Kau benar, nak. Tapi, sayang sekali sampai sekarang dia tidak mau membantu ayah. Sangat sulit untuk dapat membuatnya percaya padamu," Kalimat itu terhenti sesaat, "Aku sudah berbicara dengan pakunoda, mengenai dirimu. Dia berjanji akan membantumu dengan satu syarat, gadis itu harus mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau bukanlah manusia. Bisakah kau meyakinkannya?"

"Aku akan berusaha, ayah. Terima kasih."

-OoO-

Neon membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, namun ia sudah dapat duduk. Ia melihat wajah Kuroro yang tampak khawatir. "Apa aku merepotkanmu? Maaf tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa pusing."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu. Kau bisa beristirahat saja di sini kalau kau mau."

Neon menatap wajah Kuroro, "Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kuroro? Tunggu di sini, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku. Kau seharusnya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri."

Neon segera mengambil obat kemudian membersihkan luka-luka pada wajah Kuroro. "Wajahmu memar. Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tenang saja," Kuroro kemudian berdiri dan menatap Neon lama, "Lihat aku."

Kuroro kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Ruangan itu kemudian berubah menjadi taman bunga yang sangat indah. Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, seketika itu juga taman itu di penuhi dengan binatang-binatang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan ini semua, Kuroro? Kau hebat! Apa kau adalah seorang tukang sulap? Pantas saja kau tampak begitu mengagumkan. Andai aku bisa berbicara dengan kelinci-kelinci ini."

Kuroro tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Taman itu kemudian menjadi sangat berisik. Merasa telah melakukan kesalahan, Kuroro menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Kini, yang bisa di ajak berbicara hanya seekor kelinci putih dengan warna matanya yang hitam pekat.

"Menakjubkan," Gumam Neon.

"Neon," Panggil Kuroro. Neon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuroro. "Apa kau tahu kalau aku bukanlah manusia biasa?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah pesulap yang hebat!"

"Bukan seperti itu," Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa melihat kepolosan Neon. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Seketika mereka sudah berada di apartemen Kuroro. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroro kemudian menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka dengan mengecup lembut bibir Neon. Dengan ragu, gadis itu membalas ciuman Kuroro.

"Aku tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa, tapi aku merasa senang setiap berada di dekatmu," Kata Neon setelah berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroro. Gadis itu menangkap ekspresi aneh dari Kuroro. "Ada apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku bukan manusia biasa, Neon. Aku adalah anak dari dewa kematian. Apa kau tidak merasa takut?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi takjub. "Wow! Itu hebat. Jadi, kau bisa mempertemukaku dengan Kurapika? Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Juga ayahku?"

"Kau hanya bisa melihatnya kalau kau menjadi dewa kematian. Kalau kau mau menjadi sama sepertiku, aku mungkin bisa membawamu ke jurang kematian, di mana setiap orang yang sudah meninggal di kumpulakan. Sebelum mereka di lahirkan kembali, kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

"Aku mau, selama itu bisa membuatku bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai."

-OoO-

"Kuroro, maukah kau menciumku sekali lagi?" Pinta Neon. Kuroro membelalakkan matanya. "Entah mengapa ciumanmu terasa manis."

Wajah Kuroro bersemu merah. "Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi anak polos seperti ini, Neon? Tidak hanya saat kau menjadi manusia, saat menjadi dewapun kau tetap polos."

Kuroro kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada gadis yang sekarang ini telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Hidup ini memang tidak selamanya indah. Banyak tantangan dan cobaan. Tapi, bila kita mau menyikapinya dengan baik, semua tantangan itu bisa kita lewati. Karena masa depan sungguh ada, dan harapanmu tidak akan hilang.

End

.

.

.

.

Special fic buat Reiyana, Happy Birthday.

Maafkan Sends kalau ficnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya Reiyana. T_T

Akhir kata, seperti fic-fic Sends yang lainnya, Sends mau ngemis review dari para pembaca sekalian.


End file.
